Julielle's Journey
by DaughterofTyr
Summary: When Julielle does a favor for Glover Malloy she finds herself in Skyrim and she has no idea her life is about to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be kind. I welcome critique both good and bad but please be constructive. I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you are done. I'd love some feedback. Also just so you all know the way you pronounce the name Julielle is Julie-Elle.**

 **All NPC'S and places are the property of Bethesda. The original characters and plot belong to me.**

 ****The story has been edited and a few very small changes have been made.****

 **Thanks to Richard Watson for your suggestion to use Kagouti insted of The Netch.**

The wind bit into my face as I crouched in the various bramble of the ashen grass pods. I could just see the Kagouti and I knew that I was finally going to get the hides for Milore. She had been extremely patient knowing that tracking Kagouti wasn't an easy thing to do. I took a deep breath, pulled out my bow, trained my sights in on my target and released my arrow. I watched almost in slow motion as my arrow found it's mark. As soon as the it dropped to the ground, I quickly dispatched other other three knowing I was on borrowed time. I wasn't exactly sure what happened when a kagouti attacked and I didn't want to find out. I quickly approached and got the hides. As I made the short walk back to my horse, I sent a prayer to the All-Maker in thanks

It was late by the time I got back to Raven Rock and I hoped that I would be able to catch Milore at her alchemy stand before she closed for the day. I quickened my step as I passed through the open gates. As I approached her stand I saw that she was already gone. I let out a frustrated breath. I was hot and tired and now I was going to have to stay the night.

As I turned around I saw that Glover Mallory was still working his forge. Not that there was anything unusual about it. He always had a huge number of orders to fill. His special bonemold weapons and armor were the best that you could get your hands on,not that I would ever tell Baldor Iron-Shaper that. As I approached he looked up and gave me a grin. "Well if it isn't Julielle the best damn archer on Solstheim." I flashed him a huge grin. "I have a favor to ask, do you think that you could take a look at my bow? When I used it earlier the string felt like it had next to no pull and the last thing I need is for it to snap when I come face to face when a damn ash spawn." He took the bow from my hands and looked it over thoughtfully. "I'll have a look at it for you Julles." I thanked him and told him that I would be back the next morning.

I tiredly plopped myself down at the counter of the Retching Netch and got the attention of Geldis Sadri the owner and barkeep. "It's a pleasure to see you Julielle, been sometime." I offered him a tired smile. "It's nice to see you to Geldis. I hope things have been faring well for you." He looked at me with concern in his eyes "When was the last time you had a real supper dear girl?" I looked at him "Geldis I've been tracking the kagouti for 3 days, you know you sensitive they are, If I so much as bit into an ash yam they most likely would have swarmed me." "You need to make sure you have yourself a decent meal when you're out in the wilderness. More often than not hunger and lack of proper hydration has caused the death of many hunters." Geldis kindly explained as he prepared a plate of food and placed it in front of me. "Now please eat. If for no other reason than to appease an old mer." he said." I thanked him for looking out for me and began to eat.

As I ate my dinner I thought about the condition of my bow. I really hoped Glover would be able to work his magic and fix it. I'd had that bow as long as I could remember. It had been with me when Fanari found me almost on the brink of death as a babe. She saved me and brought me back to Skaal Village and had raised me as her daughter. She'd taught me everything that I knew about hunting and survival. I thanked the All-Maker every day for her and the Skaal.

As he saw me place a few septims on the counter Geldis quickly approached me and pressed a key into my hand. "Take this and go get a restful nights sleep Sera." I smiled at him warmly and headed to the room that he had given me. Once in the room I tugged my boots off and removed my traveling pack. I laid down on the soft bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave a review on what you thought about the story so far.**


	2. Just a quick note

Just a quick note for those of you who have been waiting for the next update on this story. Im in the process of completely rewriting it. When I first started it I was in a very different place in my life and now I just don't have the same feel for the story that I did initially. Rest assured that the focus will be on Julielle and we will still have the lovely Glover but that's pretty much all that will carry over from this original plot line. Try as I did to find a way to carry this over into a full series I just couldn't think of a way to do it. So it's getting revamped. Thanks for sticking with it :) Hopefully I'll have something up here in the next few days. Happy Fredas and enjoy a sweet roll on me :)


End file.
